Homecoming Heroes
by cate's corner
Summary: A multi chapter story, following on from Enemy At The Gate. Evan's return home doesn't go as quietly, or as privately, as he'd planned!
1. Chapter 1 Worth The Wait

Homecoming Heroes by catescorner

Hello again, folks! Yes, I'm back, with another multi chapter story.

This won't be the one that my regular reviewers might be expecting. The sequel to Miles To Go has turned into a bit of a monster - ten chapters so far, and the plot bunnies still haven't finished!

This one, though, is rather shorter, and is already finished, so I can post it up without keeping you waiting. Yes, I'm nice that way. Besides, I'm keeping the cliffhangers for Trojan Horse :o)

It takes place a few days after the events in Enemy At The Gate. As a Lorne lover, it struck me as odd that Evan didn't join the others on the balcony for that final scene. After all, he was born in San Francisco, and if anyone would want to see that view of his hometown, it was going to be him!

So with that in mind, here's my idea on how his homecoming _might_ have gone. It will focus, of course, on Evan and his family, but John, and the rest of the team, will feature heavily too.

All comments welcome, and I hope you enjoy!

Homecoming Heroes

Chapter One - Worth The Wait

After five years away from it, this wasn't _quite_ the return home that John Sheppard had imagined. No Ancient technology. No hyperdrive. No Jumpers. Hell, he hadn't even Gated into the SGC. Instead, he'd sailed into San Francisco on a… boat. A highly advanced one, the best carrier the USN had, but still a frustratingly slow boat.

Not that he'd ever say that, of course. All rivalry aside, his USN cousins still had his utmost respect, and always would. But he was so used to zipping at hyperdrive around the galaxy that this last leg of his journey home had been _tortuously_ slow. Throughout the trip, he'd had to fight the urge to take one of its F-18s out for a 'loosen up' spin.

Still, they'd arrived now. And however slowly they'd got there… yeah, it had been worth the wait. From Atlantis, the Golden Gate had looked incredible. Sailing majestically beneath it had been all out _awesome_.

And more than that, more than anything beyond how long it had taken to get there, they were… home.

Through personal necessity, rather than military protocol, he'd been in the first group to disembark – McKay's gripes over seasickness, and his delicate stomach, falling, as usual, on conveniently deaf ears. As he'd quickly learned, the best way to ignore these hypochondriac rambles was to keep quiet, and just ignore them.

"Och, shut up, Rodney, there's nothin' wrong with ye!"

Straight talking Scottish doctors worked pretty well too, John thought through an approving grin.

Leaving them to bicker on behind him, he then turned back to scan the latest group of disembarkers. There was one person among the milling crowds, more than any other, that he wanted to see. A reunion, among all those that were joyously erupting around him, that he did _not_ want to miss.

Luckily, his quarry was easy to spot, and John felt his smile widen as he finally caught sight of him.

Evan Lorne hadn't exactly walked down that gangplank. Thankfully for his reputation, he hadn't skipped down it either. Instead, without the help of wings, or jet engines, he'd flown. He'd hit it running, and just kept going.

Watching him skid into the ranks of eager face-searchers, John grinned, in the same excitement. Somewhere in the crowds ahead of him, his family were waiting, to welcome him home, and – yeah, no wonder his XO had slipped his unflappable leash, and gone totally demob happy.

A moment of pure joy was just seconds away, and… yeah, Rodney, way to go to almost ruin it.

"Hey, Lorne grew up here, right? Maybe he can, you know, show us some of the sights."

Imagining how his XO would react to _that_ suggestion, John rolled his eyes, and dryly did it for him.

"I think he'd rather see his _family_, Rodney, than play tour guide."

Leaving the biggest brain in two galaxies to mull that over, John shook his head again, returning to the task in hand. With crowds of laughing, hugging families between them, it was hard to keep his XO in sight.

But then the crowds ahead of him started to move, scattering sideways like a human Red Sea –

"Uncle _Evvvv_-**annnn**!"

– and John grinned, in pure anticipation, as Evan dropped just as instinctively onto his heels. He knew what was coming, just _knew_ what was going to happen next. He wasn't disappointed.

Two mop haired missiles now shot out from the crowd, homing in on their target. Perfectly synchronised, they ploughed together into Evan's chest, with such force that he was knocked flat onto his back. And as John burst into helpless laughter, he wasn't at all surprised when Ronon did the same.

"That's gonna leave a mark."

Teyla was laughing too, with the additional pleasure of seeing this priceless scene before.

"Yes, that certainly explains the photograph."

Knowing the one she meant, John nodded, still grinning, as the real thing played out in front of him – leaving her to explain the moment that, it seemed, only a few people had been lucky enough to see.

"Evan has this photograph, in his quarters, of him and the boys playing together. It is remarkably similar to what has just happened."

Quicker on the uptake, Ronon grinned, jerking his head towards three, still helplessly tangled bodies.

"…so they flattened him then too?"

Knowing it hadn't been the first time, and wouldn't be the last, Teyla smiled back and nodded, glancing across at John, in the same proud amusement for this most special of homecomings. Even if it had flattened him, left him laughing too much to move, no-one deserved it more than Evan Lorne.

And as both of them knew, this wonderful reunion wasn't over yet. In fact, it had just got started.

With perfect timing, his mother and sister appeared, just as he managed to climb back to his feet – stepping forward in turn to wrap him back into a tight, ecstatic hug that none of them wanted to break.

Still watching his friend, John Sheppard smiled with professional pride, and personal satisfaction. His team was safe, and he'd brought them home. Life, in _any_ galaxy, didn't get any better than that.


	2. Chapter 2 Folks And Friends

Homecoming Heroes by catescorner

Aww, thanks so much for leaving me such lovely reviews! I see I'm not the only one who wished that Evan had been on that balcony. Still, that's what this wonderful invention called fanfic is for!

Okay, onto chapter two. And for any of you wondering what the first impressions between Team Sheppard and Family Lorne _might_ have been - well, this is what my little plot bunnies came up with. I hope you enjoy it. I certainly had a great time writing it!

Homecoming Heroes

Chapter Two - Folks And Friends

For so many reasons, Evan Lorne was finding it impossible to move. Breathing was kinda hard too. Not that he minded. Hell, he didn't mind at all. Because at this wonderful moment, he was wrapped into a fourway hug that started around his legs, and continued right up to his neck.

Finally, though, the stranglehold around his chest relaxed, and he found that he could breathe again – standing meekly quiet while his mother stepped back and scrutinized him, as only a mother could.

"You've lost weight. And if you're in the military, young man, that hair _should_ be shorter."

'_You think mine_'_s_ _bad_, _you should see my CO_'_s. A__nd __he_'_s_ _a Colonel._'

Keeping that thought wisely to himself, Evan just smiled while dutifully straightening his fringe. However old you were, whatever rank you held, you always wanted to look your best for your mom.

"Yeah, mom, I know, but… well, we've been kinda busy. Been on a _lot_ of ops," he said at last, throwing Tanni a '_help me out here_' glance, and pulling a face when she just grinned back at him. Less than five minutes home, and they were already ganging up on him. Wonderful.

Some back up would be nice, and… yeah, where kids were concerned, there was little chance of that.

"Uncle Evan, we – we knocked you _right_ over!"

Kevin, of course, thought that was hilarious. Oddly enough, so did he.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Evan grinned, lifting Kevin up, and draping him over his shoulder – unmoved by his shrieking giggles as he snugged Andy into his other arm, and stood carefully up again. "Okay, Buckwheat, you're staying there 'til we get home. _Right_, Andy?"

Never happier than when his partner in crime was in trouble, Andy nodded in the happiest innocence – too young to understand the laughter around him, or care, as he wrapped his arms around Evan's neck. His favourite uncle was home. And in the world of a six year old, that meant only one thing.

"And you've brought presents, Uncle Evan… like you did last time?"

Wishing he could bottle up that innocence, and spread it through the galaxy, Evan grinned back, and nodded towards the bag that, with smooth sibling teamwork, Tanni had already picked up for him.

"Yes, and you know the routine. We open them, and everyone else's presents, when we get home, okay?"

Satisfied, if at least for now, Andy nodded again, finding the perfect way to pass that time away – turning himself around, and pulling faces at his brother who, needless to say, pulled them right back.

Caught in the middle, Evan couldn't help but smile, at this childish bickering that felt so oddly familiar.

'_Jeez_, _like I don_'_t_ _get enough of this with Sheppard and McKay._'

Still, he wouldn't have to worry about that until they were called back to Atlantis, and… hmm, maybe not. The cosmic karma, that only his mother and sister could cook up between them, clearly had other ideas.

"Evan? Isn't that Colonel Sheppard?"

"Yeah, Ev, I can see Teyla too, and… oh, that's Torren? He's _adorable_!"

Knowing what was coming next, Evan smiled, adding a silent apology to his other godsons.

'_Sorry_, _guys, but __those presents might have to wait a while._'

Getting home, or just getting to the car, was on hold too, and his eldest nephew was deceptively heavy. And it really wouldn't do, for him to meet his uncle's friends, while slung over that uncle's shoulder. So for the sake of his aching back, it was quite a relief to ease Kevin gently down to the ground – sealing this unexpected reprieve with a broad grin, and a playful ruffle of his nephew's hair.

"Hey, you know my friends that I write you about? You want to come meet them?"

That, he dryly reflected, was about as dumb a question as asking kids if they liked ice cream. Kevin was already nodding, while Andy, still the more timid of the two, didn't look quite so sure. Then again, he'd just seen Ronon for the first time, and… yeah, to a six year old, it was a scary sight. Hell, it was still a scary sight to _him_ sometimes, so… yes, a reassuring hug was _definitely_ called for.

Even so, Andy clung tightly against him as Evan led family number one to meet family number two – dryly imagining the thoughts, impressions, and opinions, that were being exchanged through each side.

'…_someone else needs a haircut_…'

'…_damn… I'm gonna meet his mom, and I look like a scarecrow_…'

'…_yeah, Ev… I bet you have fun keeping him in line_…'

'…_Tanni is just as I pictured her to be_…'

'…_bloody hell, they're like twins_…!'

'…_cute kids_…'

'…_oh, great… kids… and I still feel sick_…'

And from his right side, a burst of awestruck wonder that would keep him laughing until Christmas.

"Wow! Andy, _look_! Ronon's a big, real _teddy_ _bear_!"

Still laughing, and vowing _never_ to say that to Ronon's face, Evan shook his head in wry anticipation. One way or another, this first meeting between folks and friends promised to be quite an experience.


	3. Chapter 3 Family Ties

Homecoming Heroes by catescorner

Welcome to today's instalment. You can imagine the fun I had, writing that last chapter. I had a few chuckles writing this one as well. I hope you do too!

Homecoming Heroes

Chapter Three - Family Ties

Five minutes into their first meeting, and it was going just as enjoyably as Evan Lorne had hoped. Nicely profitably too, giving him enough blackmail credit to keep his CO in line for months to come.

Whether he'd wanted to be or not, John Sheppard had been adopted, _and_ found a new mom –

"_Don_'_t_ _you military boys eat_, _Colonel_? _I_'_ve_ _seen more meat on a bone_!"

– his reaction so priceless that Evan still couldn't look at him without dissolving into laughter.

She'd taken quite a shine to Carson, too. Melted, no doubt, by those dimples, and that killer accent. And with Torren lapping up all the attention, Tanni had connected, just as instinctively, with Teyla. Two kindred spirits together, Evan thought through a proudly approving smile.

Spared the joys of 'momness' and baby talk, Rodney and Jennifer had stayed in the background, enjoying the various exchanges around them, and enjoying each other's company even more.

Genuinely happy, for these friends who'd found love in _the_ most crazy of places, Evan's smile widened. Yeah, he'd _definitely_ be keeping an eye on these two, and from one unlikely alliance to another –

"…whoa, those tattoos are _so_ cool!"

– oh, _crap_.

"…could _I_ get one like that?"

– _double_ crap.

To the amusement of everyone else around him, Evan's smile froze, turning into a mortified cringe, as the amusement on Tanni's face predictably disappeared. Oh, he knew that look! It spelled trouble, in all the world's languages.

Of all the questions that Kevin could have asked, in front of his mother, it just _had_ to be that. Still, at least he hadn't called six foot six inches of rough, tough Satedan a big, real teddy bear.

Dropping onto his heels, to less intimidating height, Ronon grinned back at him, and nodded – not surprised, or offended, just gently amused by his first sight of 'Uncle Evan' in action. He was as proud of his family, as much of a role model, as the Satedan had expected him to be, the '_aw_, _hell_…' wince of moments ago changing to a more familiar, but still suitably softened glare.

"Don't even _think_ about it," he warned, leaving it to his sister to gently, but firmly, finish it off.

"…for at _least_ the next twenty years."

"Yeah, you need to grow up first, get as big as me, before you get _any_ kind of tattoo," Ronon agreed, standing again, to his full height, and trading a quick grin with Evan, as Kevin followed him up, his eyes as wide as saucers.

If he started growing _now_… yeah, he'd need every one of those twenty years to grow as big as _that_.

After a shaky start, Tanni found it easy to share the joke too, and even easier to smile back at him – as grateful as she was impressed that someone so big, and intimidating, could also be so insightful. He'd backed her up, steering Kevin away from the thrall of those tattoos, with surprising gentleness.

He towered over Evan, too, and she'd already guessed that he preferred actions over words. But the few words that he _did_ say spoke volumes for the depth of trust, and respect, between them.

"And you should listen to your uncle. He's a great guy."

"Yeah, he's the coolest!" Kevin enthused, beaming up at Evan again, all sulkiness forgotten, earning a proud grin, and the kind of ruffling-hair approval that every eight year old boy just _loved_ to get.

"Good save, Buckwheat."

Among the laughter around him, though, Kevin still had more obvious, and serious, concerns – a plaintive question reminding all of them that growing up in a military family could be painfully hard.

"And you're staying for longer this time, Uncle Evan? You don't _have_ to go back?"

Feeling that all too familiar wrench through his heart, Evan hid its pain behind his trademark smile – trading glances with John, and the rest of his team, before he gently voiced _all_ of their hopes.

"Yeah, I'll be home for a while, buddy. We'll only be called back if something bad happens."

That threat had thankfully passed now, and even if he'd never know his uncle's role within it, Kevin had still sensed that his world had become just a _little_ bit safer. That alone made his face light up as he, and Andy, set off a crossfire of excited demands.

"So you can come to my ballgame this weekend?"

"…and take us to the zoo?"

"…yeah, _and_ the Aquarium… they've got _sharks_!"

"…when mommy took us last time, Uncle Evan, we saw _dolphins_!"

"…grandma's given us our own paintsets!"

"…and when we go riding, we have our own ponies!"

Watching his friend try, through helpless laughter, to get a word in edgeways, John Sheppard grinned, sharing the same thought that occurred, wonderfully simultaneously, through five separate minds. If he'd ever wondered what Evan Lorne had been like, at this most exciting time in a little boy's life – yeah, in these bright blue eyes, and beaming grins that looked so familiar, he had his answer.


	4. Chapter 4 It Runs In The Family

Homecoming Heroes by catescorner

Aww, thanks so much for the reviews - they've been very kind, and I'm so glad you're enjoying this story!

So, Evan's home, and facing a bit of a dilemma, with all those plans that Kevin and Andy have for him. Of course, there's only one way to settle it - and we all know how resourceful our favourite Major can be!

Of course, that goes for keeping his CO in line too - and it's about to come in _very_ useful!

Enjoy!

Homecoming Heroes

Chapter Four - It Runs In The Family

After much debate, Evan Lorne had settled the barrage of demands around him in time honoured tradition. With deadpan innocence that even his CO would struggle to beat, he favoured his nephews with a finely honed mix of patient amusement, and gently playful teasing.

"So _neither_ of you want to go flying with me?"

The reaction was all he'd hoped for. Kevin stared at Andy. His younger brother stared right back. Flying with their Uncle Evan was the best idea of all. And _neither_ of them had thought of it.

In the minds of two young boys, this was a serious problem, and there was only way around it. An exchange of sweetly frowning glances, followed by perfectly synchronised, hopeful flattery.

"Yeah, we've _got_ to do that too, Uncle Evan! We _always_ do that!"

"Yeah, Uncle Evan! That's even better than the zoo!"

"I'm glad you think so," Evan chuckled, bracing himself for another, unavoidable reaction as he gently straightened two mops of identically tousled hair. "Well, if this weather holds, we can take Holly out tomorrow, okay?"

And come it did. Not just from Kevin or Andy this time, who were still celebrating beside him. No, it came, just as he'd expected, through polite curiosity from five puzzled friends, all voiced through his CO's infamous smirk.

"_Holly_?"

"Yeah, she's our… um… pet helicopter," Evan explained through a ruefully sheepish grin, knowing there'd be hell to pay for that little gem, but also knowing the perfect way to return it. If his CO kept smirking at him like that, he'd just set mom on him, and… aaah, yes. Blackmail, in all its forms, was a truly wonderful thing.

"My cousin runs a flying school, and… yeah, the best way to see this city's from the air."

It worked like a charm. The threat of teasing hell turned to a smile of barely concealed, _'can-I-come-too_?' appeal. And as the tide turned back in his favour, Evan grinned too, in smug satisfaction. Yeah, that had him. However sneakily he'd done it, and he'd had _plenty_ of practice, his CO was now putty in his hands.

Better still, and with genuine pleasure, their pet Ranger would have an extra passenger tomorrow. And if his mom had anything to do with it, this unexpected tour of their hometown wouldn't end there.

As he'd already noticed, she was in all out 'mom-mode.' And John Sheppard was square in her sights.

"I take it you'll be home for a while too, Colonel," she said at last, looping her arm through his, and smiling up at him. "Do you have family here too, that you'll be able to visit?"

Never comfortable with discussing his personal life, John shook his head.

"No, ma'am, my parents have passed on. But I still have a brother, back east," he said quietly, grateful that he and Dave had settled their issues, but still sorry that it had taken them so long to do it. In that respect, he envied the easy closeness that Evan enjoyed with _his_ family, and… _say what_?

"Well, since I'd guess you don't have anywhere to stay, I'd love to have you stay with us."

Caught completely off guard, John threw an instinctively 'help me out here' glance towards Evan – dryly thinking that his ever reliable, ever loyal XO had chosen one _hell_ of a time to go silent. Or maybe he'd just learned, the hard way, that arguing against his mom wasn't a good idea. _Especially_ when his sister joined in, pitting him against two, equally determined women.

Their lives might have taken different paths, but Tanni Donnelly clearly had the same, practical nature as her brother. And she shared his generosity too.

"Yes, you'd be more than welcome, Colonel. We've just added an extension, but we haven't quite finished with the paintwork. So if you don't mind a few rough edges, there won't be any charge."

It was a typically generous offer that, in truth, John had been privately grateful to hear. They'd arrived out of the blue, in every sense, with limited funds, and nowhere to stay. So this offer that had come, with such familiar generosity, was too good for him to turn down. It was certainly more appealing than the thought of finding a hotel over Thanksgiving weekend.

Thinking it only polite to consider it a _little_ longer, he then found that decision taken out of his hands – the broad grin on Evan's face reinforcing the astonishing similarity between him and his sister.

"Just say yes, sir. Trust me, when my sister makes her mind up, you're _never_ going to… _aaaiiiee_!"

Rubbing his ribs, Evan threw his most famously fearsome glare into a deceptively innocent face. Damn, he'd forgotten about that. His sweet natured little sister could still pack one _hell_ of a pinch. And the glare that could stop a charging Wraith in its tracks had diddly-squat of an effect on her.

Still, at least _some_ people were happy. His CO, and the rest of Team Sheppard, were _definitely_ happy. As Evan now dryly noted, they'd enjoyed that little tickle-pinching contest a _little_ bit too much. And from arriving as strangers in a new town, they'd found a safe, and friendly, place to stay, so – yes, despite his still throbbing ribs, he was still smiling too, as Tanni led the way back to the parking lot.

The quiet homecoming that he'd had planned had just been turned, completely, on its head – bringing the family he loved, and the friends he cared about just as deeply, under the same roof. Six friends, and two kids, who could cause complete havoc between them.

Yes, life at his little sister's guest house was about to get loud, chaotic, and very, _very_ interesting.


	5. Chapter 5 Mi Casa, Su Casa

Homecoming Heroes by catescorner

Ah, another day, another chapter! Thanks again for encouraging me through this story. It's been such fun to write.

I've especially enjoyed writing Evan's family into it. I know they've been portrayed in many different ways, and I hope you've enjoyed my thoughts on how Evan might interact around them. From the series, he was clearly very close to them, and such a proud uncle to his two nephews.

So with that in mind, the fun and games with 'Uncle Evan' continue. Oh, and there's also a little tip of the hat to One Small Step, one of my favourite episodes of Eureka. It has Kavan/Andy at their adorable best, _especially_ in those robot jimjams. If anyone knows where I can find a pair, I'd love to know too!

Homecoming Heroes

Chapter Five - Mi Casa, Su Casa

John Sheppard didn't know much Spanish, but he knew enough to smile at the name in front of him. Casita Bonita. Set against such a stunning backdrop, it suited _this_ pretty little house to perfection. And if _he_'_d_ grown up in a place like this, with this incredible view… hell, he'd never have left home.

He hadn't, of course. With regrets on all sides, he'd left that home, and his family, bitterly divided.

Evan Lorne had been much luckier, of course. Or so that cheery nature, and closeness to _his_ family, had always led him to believe. But if he'd known the truth, he'd have realized he had more in common with his XO than he thought. And if he'd looked more closely now, he might have spotted the shadows that had flitted through Evan's eyes, and that had melted away, as quickly as they'd come.

This house brought back so many memories, but… no, this wasn't the time to dwell on them.

When the time was right, he _would_ take his CO into the same confidence that he'd shared with Teyla. For now, though, he stood at John's side, smiling through a barrage of compliments and questions.

"Wow, this place is _great_! That view is incredible, and… you grew up here? Your sister still runs it?"

"Yeah, she inherited it when my, uh… aunt passed away," Evan nodded, hoisting out his bags. He'd changed the subject so smoothly, and so naturally, that John had no reason to question it. "And Jeff's a property developer, dealing with land all the time. So when she wanted to expand, he knew the best way to do it."

"Yeah, he's done a great job," John agreed, frowning slightly as a sudden thought struck him. They'd taken a cab, while the others followed in Tanni's SUV, so that kinda led onto his next question. "And it's really good of her, to put us all up like this, but… well, are you sure she's got room for us?"

The grin was full, unforced, and free of regrets this time, as Evan led them to the back of the house – keeping his reply for when he pointed to the annexe beyond it, and the reaction that followed.

"Well, it's low season, and you'll have _that_ to yourselves, so… yeah, I think you'll be okay."

Still enjoying the 'smartass' expression on John's face, he couldn't resist teasing him further.

"Besides, I think my mom _likes_ you."

Catching the implications behind that subtly stressed word, John tried, in vain, to glare back at him. Back on the quayside, Ellie Lorne had taken his arm as naturally as any mother, real or otherwise. Her intentions to fatten him up, and put some 'meat on his skinnybones', had been made pretty clear too – a fact not lost on her equally skinnyboned son, who'd lapped up his CO's embarrassment like a Cheshire cat on speed.

Now that grin was back again, more smugly mischievous than ever, and… _damn_, he hated that. When Evan Lorne grinned at you like this, it was maddeningly impossible to do much about it. Pulling rank just made that devilish smirk even bigger.

Whatever retaliation he'd had planned was interrupted, thankfully, by the sound of a honking horn, that had Evan trottng back to the front of the house. And while he'd escaped his CO's attentions, the same couldn't be said for his youngest nephew. He'd made a much loved promise. And little Andy was determined not to let him forget it.

As soon as Evan came into his sights again, he made a full speed beeline for his uncle's arms – without the force to flatten him this time, but deafening him instead with a sweetly helpful yell.

"_Presents_!"

"Yeah, like you'd ever let me forget that," Evan chuckled, gently tousling his nephew's hair – not even trying to keep the affection, or the pleasure, out of his voice as he pointed back to the SUV. "But we need to wait for your brother, okay? So go get him!"

Watching Andy barrel back the way he'd come, a sly grin broadened over Evan's face – the kind that John Sheppard knew, only too well, and that he felt himself instinctively returning.

Everything that Evan Lorne did around his nephews was geared to be as much fun as possible, to make the most of every second he had with them. Those suspicions were confirmed as Evan opened the door, and gestured urgently for him to follow.

"Quick! Get in!" he hissed, looking for all the world as if the Wraith were right behind them as he tugged his CO inside, and closed the door, with all the speedy efficiency of irising the Gate.

As intrigued as he was amused, John followed him along the hall, and into the main living room. Not that he had much time to admire the paintings that hung from its walls, or enjoy the loving warmth within it. Instead, he was drawn into a masterclass of multitasking as Evan settled on the floor, unpacked his bag, _and_ checked his watch in the same, smooth movement.

"Each time I do this, they get that little bit quicker. One of these days they'll beat me," he grinned, checking his watch again, nodding approvingly at the sound of a crashing door, and pounding feet. "Yep, two seconds up, and… ooooh, you'd better move. If you stay there, you'll end up on your butt."

"Yeah, _you_'_d_ know about that," John shot back, grinning at the memory of that priceless moment, but still taking his friend's advice, just in time, as Kevin and Andy shot past his legs.

And even on the floor, Evan wasn't _completely_ safe, as the boys threw themselves into his lap – wincing slightly, from a stray foot that brought the Lorne family bloodline under unexpected threat.

"Hey, if you two want cousins someday, you've gotta stop doing that, and… okay, let's see what we've got here…"

Grinning at the joke that had sailed _way_ over innocent heads, John settled back to enjoy the show. Within minutes, he, too, was stretched out on his stomach, up to his elbows in wrapping paper. Surrounded by the wonderful sound of children's laughter, he already felt part of the family - the regrets that he'd felt earlier still there, but not as deep, or as painful, as they'd been before.


	6. Chapter 6 Howling Mad Majors

Homecoming Heroes by catescorner

Well, we're into the second half of the story now. Thanks again, to everyone who has left me such lovely reviews!

Now, aside from all the 'Uncle Evan' moments, you'll have noticed that John's featured a lot in this story too, more than the rest of the team. The reason for that is resolved in the next couple of chapters, as John finds out that Evan's family life wasn't always so happy. If you've read my previous story, The Greater Good, that this story follows on from, you'll already know what's coming.

But for now - yes, it's back to Uncle Evan who, away from his official responsibilities, is letting that wonderful streak of mischief rub off on his nephews. All I can say for that is "Sorry, Shep… " :o)

Oh, and the 'little surprise' that Evan and the boys have planned for him is based on the same one that my sister gave me when we were in San Francisco last year. And my reaction was pretty much the same as John's! So this chapter's for you, Allie - and no, I _haven't_ forgotten, so watch your back ;o)

Enjoy!

Homecoming Heroes

Chapter Six - Howling Mad Majors

To his family, Evan Lorne was many things. Dutiful son. Supportive brother. The _coolest_ of uncles. And in his CO's eyes, one of the best pilots he'd ever known was also a pretty good tour guide, combining both with effortless ease as he held them, at a perfect hover, for the obligatory photos.

In crystal clear skies, over one of the most beautiful cities in the world, there was a _lot_ to see – the wonder on John's face matched only by the pride in Evan's voice, as he described its history. Thank God he'd brought his camera, too, because every one of these views had taken his breath away. At ground level, with the rest of his equally snap-happy team, San Francisco had looked _amazing_. From three thousand feet, though, its world famous landmarks had left him speechless.

"_Wow_!"

Well, almost.

Kicking himself that he hadn't thought of this before, Evan shook his head in rueful hindsight. If he'd had a dollar for every time he'd heard _that_ today… hell, he could afford to retire tomorrow.

The best bit was yet to come, of course, and… yeah, he just hoped his co-conspirators kept it quiet. Luckily, the awesome sight of Alcatraz gave him the perfect chance to give them a quick reminder. While John snapped away with his camera, Evan glanced, unnoticed, over his shoulder – their 'little surprise' for Uncle John sealed by a sly wink, and two evilly matching grins.

Blissfully unaware of what they had planned for him, John settled back to face forward again – his eyes widening, along with a broad smile of anticipation, for what lay ahead of them.

And his reaction? Yep, one more dollar slid into Evan Lorne's imaginary retirement fund.

"_Wow_!"

*click*

*click*

*click*

*beep*

"Aw, I've got a _battery_ warning!"

Evan's expression may have the study of innocence, but the glint in his eye told a different story.

"_Again_?"

Pulling a suitable face back at him, John reached into his jacket for yet another set of batteries - the grin that he just couldn't contain threatening to burst clear off his face, as Evan banked the chopper around, and set course for their final stop. And with a tour guide's natural flourish, he'd saved the best for last.

The Golden Gate now lay ahead of them, breathtakingly beautiful, but -

- weren't they heading for it… kinda… _low_?

Evan must have seen the puzzled frown on his face, since the grin on _his_ face grew to evil proportions – reminding his CO of another, howling mad pilot as the Ranger continued to dip towards the Straits.

John had seen the steady drop in altitude now, guessed his friend's intentions, and… no. No, he _wouldn_'_t_.

His eyes still fixed ahead of them, John Sheppard started to shake his head, in disbelieving denial. There was no way, in hell, that Major-By-The-Book-Lorne was going to fly them _under_ the Golden Gate Bridge.

Deadpan humour, that only Evan Lorne would dare to use against him, told him otherwise.

"You hurl it, _you_ clean it."

Treating _that_ with the equally deadpan contempt it deserved, John then glared pointedly back at him – covering the mouthpiece of his headset, so that innocent and mpressionable ears couldn't hear what followed.

"You hit it, _you_ paint it."

Unmoved, and unfazed, Evan just shrugged while nudging the Ranger just a _little_ bit lower, making his final checks, before turning that wickedly playful grin towards the seats behind them.

"Okay, guys… hold onto your noses, and… _wheeeee-_…!"

"…-_yaaaaaaaaah_!"

That threeway yell continued long after they'd cleared the bridge, and shot out the other side – Evan's response to it rather redundant, but no less joyous, as he banked the chopper over the Bay.

"They _love_ that bit."

"No kidding," John shot back, trying to glare at his wickedly grinning friend, and failing dismally. He'd loved it too, of course. And whatever he tried to say otherwise, Evan would _always_ know it.

So when he saw Evan's left eyebrow rise, above a devilishly glinting eye, John knew what it meant – shaking his head again, but with pure delight this time, as he turned around to grin at two still ecstatically beaming faces.

"Hey, kids… if we ask Uncle Evan _really_ nicely, you think he'd do that again?"

"_Yeeeeaaahhhh_!"

That stereo blast of joyous agreement was deafening enough, but what followed was even louder – the threeway yell of before now joined by a fourth voice, that made more noise than all three put together.

"…_wheeeeeeeeee_…."

"…_YAAAAAAAAAHHHH_…!"


	7. Chapter 7 Bolts From The Blue

Homecoming Heroes by catescorner

Aww, more reviews! Thank you so much!

As you'll have gathered, I've had great fun writing this story. Aside from being so easy on the eyes, Evan had that wicked sense of humour, and I hope I've captured that. It's certainly allowed mine to come out to play!

More seriously, I often wondered how working for such a secret program as the SGC would affect Evan's relationship with his family. After all, he could never tell them about the Stargate, let alone Atlantis! So with that in mind, and since I'm a space nut myself, here's my idea on that point, as Evan and John share a more serious talk under the stars.

Enjoy, and thanks again for these wonderful reviews! :o)

Homecoming Heroes

Chapter Seven - Bolts From The Blue

If he ever had kids, John Sheppard now knew the perfect way to tire them out enough to sleep. City tour in the morning, nice long chopper ride in the afternoon, and when it came to bedtime – yeah, those little heads would hit their pillows, and it would be sweet dreams for the rest of the night.

Of course, even the best laid plans could go screwy at the end – _especially_ when it came to kids. And as he'd just come to realize, today's little trip, with his two new nephews, was no exception. Kids didn't always wait until bedtime to crash out. Sometimes, they just needed a nice, comfy body.

Under the huddling warmth of his jacket, Kevin Donnelly found his new uncle's body _really_ comfy – just as his brother, wrapped in their _real_ uncle's arms, lay sprawled in the same, snug contentment. On one of the coolest roof-decks that John had ever seen, peaceful quiet reigned.

Stretched out on his side of their bench-seat, thoughtfully studying the stars, Evan looked contented too, and John was glad for that. They rarely got the chance to relax like this, and both of them were enjoying it.

Peeking under the rim of Andy's new NASA cap, Evan now met his CO's eyes with a proudly satisfied grin.

"So much for seeing this meteor shower. He's out for the count."

"Same here," John chuckled, doing the same for Kevin, before nodding to the telescope beside them - another present, no doubt, from the world's proudest uncle. "And that's a really neat 'scope. Those views of Orion, and the belt, were incredible."

"Yeah, he loves it up here, and he really knows his stuff," Evan nodded through a proud smile, shifting under Andy's weight, and rolling his eyes as the little boy snuggled instinctively closer. Yeah, this kid liked his comforts alright. And as Evan proudly revealed, he liked his astronomy too.

"Ask him anything about the shuttle, and he'll answer it. And you saw his bedroom, it's like Mission Control in there, so… yeah, he's a real little space monkey."

Tucking his jacket more snugly around Andy's shoulders, he then rested his chin back on top of his head – letting a companionable silence stretch on between them, while both of them watched the glorious lightshow above them. However old you were, shooting stars were still a magical sight.

"I just wish I could tell him what I _really_ do… that I get to fly _real_ spaceships, _up there,_" he finally continued, glancing across at John, a little sheepishly at first, then gratefully for the support that he found there. "Every time I go out in the Jumpers, or the Daedalus, or our 302s, I think of him, wishing he was up there with me… God, he'd love it."

Catching the regret that still hung in his voice, John Sheppard did what any friend would do. Even if he'd never felt it himself, or couldn't identify with its cause, he still tried to ease its pain.

"Yeah, I know, but… hey, he _still_ thinks you're the coolest uncle in the world," he said at last, reaching along the back of the bench-seat to give Evan's shoulder a brotherly supportive squeeze. "I mean, _any_ uncle who goes flying _under_ bridges instead of _over_ them… they've _gotta_ be cool."

"Either that, or just a _little_ bit crazy," Evan chuckled, denying his CO the chance to say it himself. Despite the teasing, though, there was genuine gratitude, in the quiet words that eventually followed. "But like I said, he enjoys it anyway. And I get the feeling _you_ enjoyed it too."

"For seeing _that_ side of the Golden Gate… _two_ times… yeah, it was pretty neat," John agreed, conceding the point a bit too quickly, and _much_ too easily, for his long suffering XO's liking.

"…though for a second there, I thought Beckett had fired another Drone at us…"

Yeah, there it was. Not that Evan could do much about it. He was laughing too much to even try. _That_ was the John Sheppard he knew. Always there with the irreverent quip, and killer punchlines. When he expressed his pride in you, though… yeah, it came totally seriously, straight from the heart.

"You know, Ronon was right. You're a _great_ uncle."

Taking that compliment in the spirit that it had been openly given, Evan smiled back, and shrugged his shoulders. He loved every second of uncle-hood, of course, but… no, there were times when it was painfully hard.

"Yeah, for the time I get to spend with them, I try to be. That time is _so_ precious," he said at last, reinforcing that point, and everything it represented, as he held Andy gently closer against him. From those actions alone, and the sudden sombreness on his XO's face, John knew what was coming next.

"And every time I leave them, John, I think it'll get easier, but… no. No, it never does."

Knowing that he couldn't identify with such a personal experience, John simply nodded instead – taking a deep breath, before quietly asking the question that part of him didn't want his second in command to answer.

"Do you ever regret joining up?"

He could see the surprise he'd expected in Evan's eyes, but not the resentment that he'd dreaded. If anything, the quiet words that finally answered him held gratitude, almost relief, that he'd brought the subject up.

"No, John, I don't regret it. For the chance it's given me, to keep my family, and the people I love safe, I'll _never_ regret that."

Assuming, from the silence that followed, that the subject was closed, John nodded. He had the answer he'd hoped to hear, so now they could just enjoy this peaceful night, and -

"The only thing I _do_ regret are the things I _couldn't_ control, that _led_ me to join up."

- say what?

Now it was John's turn to stare in surprise, both from this unexpected statement, and the slight, but unmistakeable change in Evan's mood. Before he could say anything, though, Evan smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. He'd made his CO a promise, to trust him with part of his past that only three other people knew about. There'd never be a good time to do it, of course. But the sooner he kept that promise, the better he'd feel.

So in a tellingly quiet voice, Evan started to relive the day that had shattered his world, in every conceivable sense.

"My dad was a stockbroker. It was a good job… safe… secure, and it paid good money. Then he started drinking, and things started to go… bad…"


	8. Chapter 8 Seismic Shifts

Homecoming Heroes by catescorner

I know I said there wouldn't be any 'meep moments' in this story, but - well, one from Trojan Horse seems to have mysteriously migrated its way over here. And from this chapter's title, you'll know what's coming :o)

I wasn't entirely happy with the ending, either, so there's an extra chapter coming, taking the final count for this story to eleven. For a minute there, I thought it was turning into another Trojan Horse. Sixteen chapters for that one, by the way - and still going!

On a lighter note, I've thrown in a _slightly_ changed 'Kavan quote' too. Sorry that I can't offer a real prize, but there's virtual cookies, with our favourite Major, for anyone who spots it.

Enjoy!

Homecoming Heroes

Chapter Eight - Seismic Shifts

John Sheppard was rarely lost for words, but… damn, he couldn't find _any_ to say right now. If anyone had told him, that one of the bravest people he'd ever known had suffered such a horrific assault – yeah, he'd have smiled sweetly to humour them, then dragged them off to the nearest psych ward.

Evan Lorne, _his_ Evan Lorne, thrown into a dresser? Damn near killed, by his own _father_?

It was unthinkable. However hard he tried, his shellshocked CO still just couldn't believe it. But as Evan had quietly told him, with such astonishing calmness, it had been a _long_ time ago. And through all the bad times that had followed, the greater good had finally won.

He'd joined the Air Force, still gaining the science degrees that his father's recklessness had denied him. Tanni had inherited the guest house and, with her husband's help, turned Casita Bonita into a flourishing business. And his mother had pursued her greatest love, teaching the wonder of art to her son, and countless others.

And, with a wry smile, and flash of that famous humour, he'd saved the best change for last.

"And if we _should_ ever meet sometime… yeah, I'm big enough now to kick _his_ ass."

Despite what he'd just heard, John had to smile too as he studied his friend through justly proud eyes. From their sparring bouts on Atlantis, where Evan had tossed him around like a damn pancake – yeah, he had no doubt that he'd paste the bastard, with the same pleasure, onto the nearest sidewalk.

And yes, part of him almost hoped that he'd be there to see it, to cheer his friend on, and… uh-oh.

Oh, _crap_!

He'd hoped that jerk he'd just felt had been Evan, or one of the kids, shifting their weight, but… no. From the reaction he now saw on Evan's face, those telltale movements could only mean one thing. They were getting stronger too, passing through in a disorienting onslaught of jerks and shudders – enough to bring both to their feet, and for that to wake Kevin and Andy, at the worst possible moment.

Then again, they'd grown up here. They'd see an earthquake as just another, exciting adventure. And even at the tender age of six, little Andy Donnelly was as unflappably calm about it as his uncle – even if his terminology for such an unsettling experience threw his _other_ uncle for a total loop.

"U'cle Evan? Has the Earth got hiccups again?"

"Yeah, but it's okay, buddy, it's just a _small_ hiccup," Evan assured him, hugging him gently closer. Grabbing his telescope and tripod with the same, instinctive reflex, he then laid it quickly on the deck. Lying flat beside it, he gestured for John to do the same, while pulling Andy and Kevin between them. "But we're still going to show Uncle John what we do when that happens, okay?"

Andy was too young, of course, to hear the undercurrent of urgency that had run through his voice. His Uncle Evan was there, holding him tight. In _his_ eyes, he was in the safest place in the world.

And although _he_'_d_ heard it, John couldn't help but smile as he draped his arm over the boys' heads. When this was over, he and Major 'Rock-Boy' Lorne would be having a long, _serious_ chat. Two science degrees, all that knowledge and know-how for how the Earth worked, and he'd come up with… _hiccups_?

Even with _his_ knack for naming things, John wasn't sure if he'd have done any better, or if he'd have reacted to a situation that his XO was taking in his usual, unflappable stride. Any calmer, John thought dryly, and he'd need life support. And it didn't surprise him, at all, that he'd passed that enviable trait onto his nephews.

"We stay here, Uncle John, 'til they stop. _Then_ we go down to our hiccup room," Andy explained, oblivious to the quizzical smirk, and the rueful grin, that passed in silent exchange over his head. That 'hiccup chat' was going to have to wait, of course, but… yeah, it was _definitely_ going to happen.

More immediately, though, and to the serious relief of both of them, the tremors were starting to ease. As soon as they stopped, they were on their feet again, leading the boys inside with practised calm – in stark contrast to Rodney, who met them, just as they'd expected, in a state of gently advanced panic.

"Was – Was that an _earthquake_?"

"Yes, Rodney, but just a _small _one," John nodded, hoping his friend caught the hint that followed. "And so we don't upset the kids, we're going down to the hic-… the… um, safety room. _Okay_?"

Too agitated to notice that sudden correction, Rodney nodded, following his hosts along the hall – managing to muster enough from his streak of gallantry to give _his_ unique twist to an age old adage. In times of danger, or disaster, it was women and children first – and slightly panicky scientists second.

That left an exasperated doctor, and three military leaders, to shake their heads, and take the rear. And just as John had proudly expected, Evan was the last one to follow them down into the basement. Or, to his more strategically honed eyes, a safety bunker that could see them through a miniature siege, let alone an earthquake. Water, blankets and camp beds, were laid neatly out beside tins of food, torches, and first aid kits.

Of course, having an Air Force Major in the family made such essential precautions a snap, but – well, that military training had to take a back seat right now, to let 'Uncle Evan' take its place.

The second wave of tremors were hitting them now, intensifying into a full blown 'quake that left them all staggering to stay upright – breaching the bravery of two little boys who, right now, just wanted their uncle to hold them. And as he coaxed them into his lap, quietly reassuring them, everything else in Evan's world melted away.

"Okay, guys, huddle in. That's it, hold tight, we're safe here… I've got you."

Settling in beside them, John glanced, just as instinctively, along a line of nervously anxious faces – knowing they'd all be thinking the same thing, as their precious sanctuary continued to shake. Yes, they were as safe as they could possibly be. But how big, _and_ bad, was this thing going to get?

Five seconds dragged passed. Ten more. And then the lights went out.


	9. Chapter 9 The First Duty

Homecoming Heroes by catescorner

Well, after a slight delay, here's the chapter that I was hoping to post yesterday. So, Family Lorne, and Team Sheppard, are stuck in a bunker during an earthquake. And the lights are out. There's going to be a _lot_ of dangerous damage too. Time for our favourite heroes to swing into action!

Enjoy!

Homecoming Heroes

Chapter Nine - The First Duty

John Sheppard couldn't remember a time when such a short space of time had passed so slowly. The 'quake had lasted for just thirty three seconds, but… damn, it had felt more like thirty three hours. And being plunged into pitch darkness had done nothing to ease McKay's already frayed nerves.

They'd come through it, though. They were shaken, literally, and some were more stirred than others. But as torches and light-sticks restored some sense of normality, even Rodney started to settle down – relieving his stress and anxiety, as he always did, through his equally insatiable need for knowledge.

"Was - Was that the San Andreas? I mean, it didn't _feel_ like the big one, but it was still… well… _big._"

Seeing this flurry of questions and opinions for what they were, Evan smiled, and shook his head.

"No, if it's just affected this part of Berkeley, it's more likely to be the Hayward," he said at last, letting the smile widen, just ever so slightly, for the startled _'you-know-that-how_?' glance that Rodney threw towards him. He'd never crow over it, like McKay did, but… yeah, that geology degree still came in handy sometimes. _Especially_ after an earthquake.

Instead, he slipped back into the role that formed the greater, more natural part of his character - keeping protective hands on his nephews' shoulders while he checked through the rest of his family.

"It was still one hell of a jolt, though… is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Rodney nodded, interrupting him before he'd even finished asking the question – meeting five gently exasperated glares with his patented '_what_?' face of puzzled ignorance.

"Yes, Evan, we're fine too," Teyla assured him, studying Torren with the same, gently amused smile. From Wraith assaults to earthquakes, and everything else in between… yes, her son slept through them all.

Smiling too, at such familiar resilience, Evan then reached for a nearby radio – all amusement vanishing from his face, and those around him, as the first, patchy reports came through. Its scale as yet unknown, the 'quake had hit central Berkeley, before migrating up into the hills. And when John's voice finally broke the silence, it expressed the relief, and gratitude, that all of them felt.

"Sounds like we got away pretty lightly."

"Yeah, it could have been a lot worse. But there's still going to be a _lot_ of damage," Evan agreed, turning back to Andy and Kevin, dropping onto his heels to give them a soft but unmistakeable order. "Okay, we can move out now, but you know the drill… you _stay behind _me, 'til I say it's safe… okay?"

Giving two sombrely nodding heads a gentle ruffle, Evan grabbed several more lightsticks, and a sat-phone, from the shelf behind him, before striding back to the main hatch. A proud smile widened, before he even had to look, as John and Ronon took their places beside him. Some people would call it teamwork. _He'd_ call it true brotherhood in arms.

A testing shove met with promisingly little resistance, but that didn't make them any less cautious. And the unique understanding that had kept them alive through so much in the past served them just as well now. Torchbeams found the hazards ahead of them, lightsticks marked their positions, while careful hands cleared the worst of the debris.

With sighs of relief on all sides, they finally arrived at the front door, that led out onto the road – the devastation that met their eyes outside every bit as extensive, and shocking, as they'd expected. And as Evan's radio now inevitably reported, the damage in Berkeley itself was much, _much_ worse – the appeals for help that followed throwing him into the equally familiar conflict between duty and his family.

But as his mother calmly pointed out, they'd managed without him before. They'd do the same now.

"If they're calling in off duty personnel, Evan, it must be bad. They'll need you too," she said gently, smiling up at him, and so lifting the burden of duty and torn priorities from her son's shoulders. "Get to be where you can do the most good. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, if we can't come with you, then me and McKay can help out here instead," Ronon agreed, glaring at his fellow volunteer, until Rodney caught the hint, and wisely nodded his agreement.

Without _any_ kind of prompting, Carson and Jennifer were also determined to play their part too.

"Aye, son, there'll be casualties in those buildings. People needin' our help."

"Yes, count me in too. In these situations, you can never have too many doctors," Jenn agreed, earning her two proudly grateful grins as Evan and John nodded, their priorities now settled.

"Okay, I'll get Doug to meet us in People's Park, and he can fly us in," Evan said at last, crouching down onto his heels, to offer two anxious nephews the brightest smile he could manage. "Now, you guys stay here, and do _everything_ your mom, and grandma tell you to do… okay?"

Even as two loyally nodding heads answered him, Evan still needed something more to lift a still heavy heart. And as he'd found, so many times when he'd needed it the most, nothing did it better than his kids.

"We will, Uncle Evan. And we'll take care of Uncle Rodney too."

"Yeah, I bet you will," Evan chuckled, ruffling Andy's hair, and cherishing the expression on Rodney's face, before turning back to his new team. "The park's not far from here. It'll be quicker to walk, especially if the roads are bad."

Watching them head out into pitch black darkness, Ellie Lorne kept her head proudly, and inspiringly, high – the words of another, equally brave woman ghosting through the voice of a silently anxious mother.

"Be safe."


	10. Chapter 10 Phoenix Rising

Homecoming Heroes by catescorner

Well, here we are, at what was originally the final chapter. But as I mentioned in a previous A/N, I wasn't happy with the original ending. So this is now the _penultimate_ chapter, and I'll get the rewritten ending posted tomorrow.

Oh, and if you're thinking this earthquake situation is a lot like the one in Search And Rescue, you'd be right. Time for our favourite Major to face a few demons.

Enjoy!

Homecoming Heroes

Chapter Ten - Phoenix Rising

Growing up in the city that it famously threatened, Evan Lorne had learned to live with 'the big one'. He'd prepared his family for it too, as thoroughly as his frequent absences from his hometown allowed. Drawn on everything he'd learned to keep them safe, from the career that had taught him to close his mind to its terrors. And while this wasn't the hellish situation that he'd always dreaded… yeah, it still came pretty close.

It had looked bad from the air, as Doug had flown them into Ohlone Park's temporary airfield. But from the ground, those scenes of devastation were up close, shockingly real. And, for him, deeply personal.

Hit by a 5.9 magnitude 'quake, much of downtown Berkeley lay in a chaos of small fires, and ruined buildings. And that brought it all back. Released a flood of memories that, right now, he just didn't want to face.

Choking dust, piles of rubble, blood stinging his eyes, his leg in spasms of unbearable pain, and –

"Evan? Hey, you okay?"

– and if he was trapped down here with McKay, where the hell had John Sheppard come from?

Shaking his head to clear it, Evan blinked into his CO's puzzled, openly concerned eyes – knowing, from the shadows he could see beyond them, that John had been remembering it too. Suffered the same flashback - that he was going to die, trapped and helpless, in piles of burning rubble.

So the firm hand on his shoulder came as welcome contact, bringing both of them back to reality. They'd come through it. Survived. Now others were relying on them, to save _their_ lives in return. It was just the incentive that Evan needed to smile back at his friend, and push those memories aside.

"Yeah, John, I'm fine. I'm fine, let's get to work."

Smiling too, John squeezed his shoulder again, proudly watching Jennifer Keller do the same. Yes, she tended to speak before she thought sometimes, but she was still a damn good doctor. And from the brother/sister relationship that had formed between them, she was an even better friend.

So was Carson, of course. And he knew how hard this was going to be for them, _especially_ for Evan. Still, if there was one thing he was good at, beyond that legendary charm, it was the art of small talk – keeping up a steady stream of questions, and observations, as they headed into their assigned building.

Where he'd gone to school. Which sports he preferred, football or rugby. His love of geology. The equal love he had for painting, and the amazing gift he had as an artist. And while Evan knew, exactly, what he was doing, he appreciated the gesture too much to object – taking strength from its silent support, and drawing on its through the traumatic hours that followed.

For the rest of that night, they worked through every building that they could safely enter. Every survivor they found was a victory. Every fatality a tragedy they'd gradually come to accept. By the time dawn broke the next morning, all four were exhausted. Physically, and mentally, drained. Even the medical rescue team, who'd backed up Carson and Jennifer, looked dead on their feet.

But as they started to leave their final building, Evan froze, raising his right hand into a clenched fist. Whether in the military, or civilian rescue, its meaning was the same. The universal sign for quiet.

Its significance, and an urgent whisper, now brought the movement around him to an instant standstill.

"_Shhhh_! Everyone, stop moving! _Listen_!"

Even in complete silence, it took several moments to register. But within seconds, everyone heard it.

"_Help_! Someone, please… I – I can't move! Please, _help me_!"

The voice was faint, barely audible, and ragged with terrified pain. Yet its effect was incredible. Tiredness lifted from aching shoulders. Fresh hope and strength coursed through exhausted bodies. Fifteen hours after the 'quake had hit, they'd found a survivor. Now, they just had to get them out.

And if they were trapped by fallen debris, someone had to risk their life to go in and remove it – that volunteer stepping forward, before three of his closest friends could even think to argue.

"That gap's pretty narrow, but I'm the smallest one here. I can get through it."

John's reaction was equally instinctive, but he knew better than to try and talk Evan out of it. He knew, and understood, more than anyone else, that his friend _had_ to make this rescue. So instead, he smiled and nodded, patting Evan's shoulder while he attached his safety line – keeping anxious watch through that tiny gap of light as Evan dropped onto all fours, and crawled into the tangled debris beyond.

Within seconds, they could hear it being slowly, and gingerly cleared – along with the occasional, muffled curse.

"_Ow_! _Damn it_! Yeah, Major… zigged there, when you _shoulda_ zagged."

Then, at last, John felt the safety line tug against his hands. Heard the words they'd all prayed to hear.

"Okay, I've got her. Guide me out."

A few more crashes and curses later, a dusty, now slightly bloodied face reappeared through the rubble – the grin on it returned, even more broadly, as five pairs of hands coaxed two precious lives to safety.

Through the cheering applause that followed, his CO's broad grin was the proudest one of all. And despite the deep gash across his temple, that had Carson _and_ Jennifer fussing over him, Evan was still smiling. He knew the best way to beat your demons was to face them. And _this_ one was well and truly dusted.


	11. Chapter 11 We Are Family

Homecoming Heroes by catescorner

Well, here we are, at the end of this latest story. As always, my thanks to my lovely reviewers, for keeping me company.

As you can imagine, I had a great time writing it, from the lighter moments, to the more dramatic. But I think the part I enjoyed most was writing for Evan's family. I suppose that's the plus side for never seeing them on the series - you can create your own versions of them, and have so much fun doing it!

So you'll be glad to hear that the whole gang are in this final chapter. And after his heroics in the last chapter, I thought Evan deserved a nice bit of pampering in this one. So sit back, and enjoy the fun, as the newly extended Family Lorne celebrate a _very_ special Thanksgiving.

Enjoy, and I hope to see you back here soon!

Homecoming Heroes

Chapter Eleven - We Are Family

07:34. A time when John Sheppard would normally be up, fed, and heroically saving the world. _Again_. This morning, though, after what had happened two nights before… yeah, he'd gladly make an exception. To his still subtly aching body, the snug warmth of his bed was just too comfortable to leave.

In freshly laundered sheets, he could quite happily stay here all day, and… hmm. Okay, maybe not. A timeless, still irresistible aroma caused his eyes to snap open again. His smile to happily widen.

With so many mouths to feed, Thanksgiving cooking in Casita Bonita had started early. _Really_ early. Licking his lips in anticipation, John closed his eyes again, mentally picturing the feast that was taking shape downstairs. Bread rolls. Pumpkin pie, and apple pie. Homemade stuffing. Buttery mashed potatoes, and creamily smooth squash. Oh, and the turkey, of course. Those thick, juicy slices of melt-in-the-mouth turkey.

Damn, he was drooling now, but the torment to his rumbling stomach wasn't over yet. Before that feast of feasts, there was this equally delicious lure of bacon, eggs, and finest coffee.

Yeah, if anything could tempt him out of this luxurious haven, it was Ma Lorne's cooking. If she really _did_ want to fatten him up, he was now beyond all hope of resistance.

Stretching out the final kinks, John finally rolled out of bed, and padded into the bathroom – lingering under torrents of water that pummelled aches of stiffness from his back and shoulders. When Evan had likened these things to standing next to Niagara Falls… yeah, he hadn't been kidding.

Still smiling at the thought, John dressed quickly, before heading for his next port of call – standing in the doorway to Evan's bedroom, and quietly enjoying the peaceful scene inside it.

Not surprisingly, he was still out for the count, catching up on much needed, well deserved sleep. Transformed by its depth, his fearless XO had slipped back in time, to the little boy that only his mother had got to see.

In the constant battle of wits between them, it was a picture that just _begged_ to be caught on camera. Yet John frowned instead, resisting that temptation as he studied the gauze dressing on Evan's temple. He'd made light over it, of course, but those life-saving heroics had still left their mark.

That cut to his temple had needed several stitches, and both his hands had been badly grazed. And despite his assurances that it really _didn_'_t_ hurt, the boys' reaction when they'd come home had been inevitable. While not tearful, they'd still clung to him like limpets, insisting they took him to bed, like he did when _they_ got sick. Too touched, and exhausted, to deny them, Evan hadn't argued.

They were still beside him now, Kevin wrapped into one arm, Andy tucked snugly under the other. Smiling through a seemingly shared dream, none of them seemed in any rush to leave it. Wherever those dreams had taken them, they were safely together, and blissfully content.

His duty over, and not wanting to intrude on this private moment of healing, John started to move away, closing the door behind him. But then two, snugly curled bodies started to move. Two tousled heads rose, identically familiar eyes blinking at him, in sleepy curiosity. And with the innocent fickleness unique to children, Kevin and Andy's priorities instantly changed –

"_Breakfast_!"

– sympathy for their injured uncle reduced to a quick kiss on his cheek, before they bolted for the door.

Wincing slightly, from where Andy had scrambled over him, Evan propped himself onto his elbows – yelling a subtly sarcastic greeting after them that, needless to say, went unheard _and_ unheeded.

"Good morning to you too, guys!"

Answered instead with a notorious smirk, he did the only thing he could do. He returned it, with equally familiar, deadpan sarcasm.

"You know, there _is_ a hairdryer in your room."

"Hey, I prefer the natural, just-out-of-bed look," John grinned, pointing towards a nearby mirror. "And not to be picky here, 'cos I'd _never_ resort to that, but… _pot_? _Kettle_? _Black_?"

Left with little defence, Evan just glared at him while trying to bring his own mop of bedhead under control – efforts that, by the time he pulled it through a USAF sweatshirt, were pretty much wasted. Still, it _was_ Thanksgiving, so… yeah, John thought dryly, they were _both_ entitled to 'leisure-hair'. And this first holiday, at home, for almost six years promised to be something special, for both of them.

Evan certainly thought so as he sniffed the air, grinning in anticipation for the glorious feast to come.

"Ooooh, mom's getting busy!"

"Yeah, she's determined to fatten me up," John agreed, grinning too as they left his room – whatever he planned to say next interrupted by two, plaintive voices from the foot of the stairs.

"Awww, Uncle _Ev_-an! You spoiled the surprise!"

"Yes, Uncle Evan, we wanted to take care of you, 'cos you're _hurt_!"

Faced with such earnest devotion, and one of the biggest breakfast trays he'd ever seen, Evan winced. He could really use some back up right now, and… yeah, all he got instead was a gleeful smirk.

"_Bad_ Uncle Evan!"

Rolling his eyes, Evan then turned his very best smile on two still sweetly swayable nephews.

"What if I go back to bed? Then _you_ come in, and we can all eat together, and you can make a big fuss of me. Would _that_ be okay?"

Apparently it was, since both the boys grinned back, nodding in innocently happy agreement. Grinning too, if for more devious reasons, John thought it only right to escort the patient back to bed – what _he_ saw as a selfless offer to tuck him in met with a baleful glare, and a peevishly hurled pillow. Well, no matter. If he played his cards right, he could still snag some breakfast from that _fabulous_ tray. First, though, he had to get back to his room. That camera might _just_ be seeing some action after all.

Already guessing what he was up to, Evan grinned anyway, shaking his head as he snuggled back down under the covers. So his CO thought he could get the drop on him? Well, that CO had another thought coming! First, though, he had to face his nursemaiding nephews. And judging by their sombre expressions as they entered his room, they meant business.

One of these days, Evan thought dryly, he'd learn that kids take things too damn literally. Normally, he _hated_ to be fussed over. Only his mom, and _sometimes_ his sister, could get away with it. But as he patted the bed, and felt them scoot back in beside him, that independence crumbled. And when Andy tucked a napkin into his T shirt, he was laughing too much to argue.

Breakfast in bed had _never_ looked so good either. You name it, they'd thought of it. Orange juice, eggs, bacon, patties, and a towering _stack_ of toast. And yes, he was hungry enough to tackle it, but… damn, there was enough food here to feed an army. Or, in more innocent eyes, a heroically brave uncle, who was hurt, and needed _them_ to look after him.

He wasn't _that_ badly hurt, of course. A little dink to the head, and grazed hands, from all that digging. Compared to what else he'd faced, both here and on Atlantis, he hadn't been that brave either, but – well, as he felt the boys snuggle up against him, there was no way he could bring himself to say that.

He was hungrier than he'd thought, too. When Uncle John returned, and with some typically selfless 'help', those laden plates soon emptied. And while Kevin topped up his juice, he had to admit that being so thoroughly spoiled _was_ kinda nice.

"You know, that had to be the best, and the _nicest_ breakfast in bed I've ever had," he said at last, setting a now much lighter tray on his bedside table, before snugging the boys into a grateful hug. "I had all my favourites there, and it's made me feel _so_ much better. Thank you."

Just the words that two doting nephews loved to hear. Kevin's face, and Andy's, lit up like Christmas trees.

"So you can get up now, Uncle Evan? I can show you my new room?" Andy asked eagerly, too young to understand why he found this so funny, or why Uncle John almost choked on his coffee.

"I was up _already_!"

And now I'm doing it all over again, he thought dryly, letting two willing helpers tug him out of bed – his curiosity still piqued by the 'big surprise' that he'd been too tired, and sore, to see the previous day.

"Your… _new_ room?"

"Yeah, it's _really_ neat. Uncle Ronon helped me," Andy grinned, tugging him impatiently along the hall – explaining the creativity of that 'help' as Evan stood in the doorway of his room, and simply stared. "I sat on his shoulders, so I could reach high enough to put them up."

"Yeah, I… uh… see that," Evan said at last, not trusting himself to meet John's eyes as he, too, fought to keep his face straight.

When he'd bought these model kits, he'd jokingly said the only room left for them was on the ceiling. Trust a six year old to take such gentle sarcasm, and turn it into the sweetest kind of 'can-do' reality. _And_ it had kept him occupied, safely away from the more serious repair work downstairs, so – yes, for those reasons alone, there'd be a real, and heartfelt, thank you for Uncle Ronon.

Well, once he tore himself away from these shuttles and F-18s. They really were _irresistibly_ spinny.

*click*

Yeah, that would do it. And to hell with military protocol, he was going to _kill_ his commanding officer. Or he could always call on two, ever willing cohorts to do it for him, so _he_ could get to that camera.

"You know, guys… Uncle John is _really_ ticklish."

Tables sweetly turned, he then watched, in smug delight, as John's smirk instantly disappeared – unmoved by the glare that followed as he took off down the stairs, the boys in happy pursuit. Tanni's glare, though, as she flattened herself against the wall, was another matter entirely.

"_Hey_! No running in the house, and… for crying out loud, Ev, are you _ever_ going to grow up?"

Duly contrite, for all of five seconds, Evan then grinned, reducing her to the same fits of laughter as he followed the boys out into the yard.

"With _them_? And _him_? Nope."

So used to these childish shenanigans, and knowing there wasn't a chance in hell to stop them, Tanni just shook her head.

"Brothers!", she muttered, although she was grinning broadly, and proudly, as she watched that brother chase his CO around the yard, cornering him into a shrieking wrestling match of arms and legs. In all but name, that's what they were.

By the time they were called in for dinner, peaceful harmony between them was _just_ about restored – although that truce still looked dangerously fragile, as John and Evan took their places at the table. As only long suffering mothers, and sisters, could see, those grins still promised _hours_ of mischief. They could only hope that this feast of a Thanksgiving Dinner might, just _might_, slow them down.

Teyla, Carson, and Jenn had seen those grins too, and recognized the mayhem that brewed beneath - planning their own solution to it now, as Carson nudged his young protege, his dimples deep, and his grin wickedly playful.

"I hope ye packed the sedatives, love. I think we might be needin' them."

Happily unaware of this plotting against him, John glanced proudly around the rest of the table. To his further amusement, even Rodney looked slightly daunted by the amount of food in front of him. And Ronon looked all out stunned. Thank God he'd introduced the Satedan to that little essential of civilised dining called cutlery.

He'd clearly been told about Thanksgiving too, _and_ its poignant importance for those around him – linking hands with Kevin and Tanni, smiling gently back at them, while Evan led them in quiet prayer.

"We give thanks for this table, Lord, and the family around it. Keep us safe. Keep us happy. Keep us together."

As a quiet chorus of 'amen' circled the table, Ellie Lorne followed it with a gently exasperated order, that she _didn't_ need to repeat.

"Well, don't let this good food get cold, people! Dig in!"

Watching a _reasonably_ polite free-for-all erupt around them, John glanced at Evan, and grinned - the understanding between them so deep, so complete, that Evan didn't even need to answer him. Instead, he reached into his jeans, returning a slyly shang-hai'd camera to its rightful owner - settling back to watch snap-happy Sheppard capture this priceless moment for all time. Well, he was a big boy now. He could live with the ribbing blackmail that he knew would follow.

Besides, _he_ had a camera too. And his CO was so cute, so really, _adorably_ cute, when he was asleep.


End file.
